The present invention relates to the field of board sports and more particular to the field of roller board sports such as skate boarding. In even greater particularity the present invention relates to roller boards that are to emulate snow boards in their functional characteristics. Skateboards and larger longboards are typically defined by a deck mounted on a pair of trucks carrying a pair of wheels. The trucks are located at the forward and rear end of the deck and the rider positions himself between or above the trucks to ride the board or perform stunts.
Conventional skate boards and roller boards have the deck supported on trucks wherein the wheels are mounted on an axle transverse to the longitudinal axis of the deck. Accordingly, the deck is constrained to move along this line. Some prior art boards such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,929 or Great Britain Patent No. 2454532 have included spherical rollers that allow movement in any direction, however these type boards do not give the same sensation or movement as one obtains on a snowboard.